


My Happiness

by blue_claw7, simoneleona



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Modern Era, POV Gwen (Merlin), POV Morgana (Merlin), Pillow & Blanket Forts, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_claw7/pseuds/blue_claw7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneleona/pseuds/simoneleona
Summary: [Suddenly, Morgana wanted to drag Elyan there from wherever he was. She couldn’t do that, but damned if she didn’t make Gwen better.“Hey, remember that time you told me about this giant blanket fort you made with him?” Gwen’s eyes shone and an amused smile appeared on her lips.“I bet we can make one bigger.”]Or,After a long day, Morgana tries to cheer Gwen up.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Camelove 2021, Merlin Bingo





	My Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written by blueclaw_7 and simoneleona for square G4 of the merlin bingo. We had a lot of fun writing it and hope you like it!

The door lock turned with three clicks.

“Welcome home,” Morgana said, lowering the mug for a moment and then proceeded to take sips. She was huddled next to the heater, working on the computer on her lap. It was, without a doubt, the most productive she had ever been in days. 

“Hello.” 

_ That _ grabbed her attention. Morgana cocked her head to see the door, or rather to see why her sunshine Gwen sounded sad. She managed to catch a glimpse of Gwen’s face. Lips drawn into a tight line and slightly curved downwards, she was giving every sign of an upset Gwen. Good grief, Morgana felt down just by looking at her. 

Gwen shut the door, taking her coat off with a grunt. 

“Are you alright?” 

Now, her focus was completely on Gwen. (It also  _ might _ be on who had dared to upset her, along with possible means of revenge.) 

Gwen walked to the living area. 

“I’m fine. Just…” She sighed, opening the hair clip that kept her hair neatly at the back. Her curls fell on her shoulders. “Bad day. Everything kind of came one after another.”

“Want to talk?” Morgana asked, with the urge to pick up and glue everything together for her. 

In her defence, Gwen had been the one to stuck with her through thin and thick, without wanting anything in return. It had been a nice change of pace after spending years with people who cared more about the ‘Pendragon’ in her name than ‘Morgana’. Gwen had been there, just because she was Morgana and Gwen was… well, Gwen. Morgana didn’t know how to describe her, everything was small compared to her heart, which could fit the whole world in it. 

And now she was getting all poetic and sappy, just great. 

Gwen hesitated. 

“Talk or distract, you choose,” Morgana said.

“I think I need both.” She walked to the couch and sat next to her. Pretty serious if Gwen didn’t even ask for her favourite mug and tea first. After living together for God knows how many years, she had memorized Gwen’s little habits.

“It was not the best day at work.”

“That bitch Vivian again?” Morgana grunted. 

“Yeah, that witch again. I might have stood up and lashed out. So...” Gwen bit her lip. “There is that. Hopefully I won't lose my job.” Morgana subconsciously leaned towards Gwen.

“They are  _ all _ idiots if they do so. Well, they already are the biggest morons for not recognizing your worth.” Gwen laughed, slightly throwing her head back. Morgana couldn’t help it. “You could do so much better than working for them.”

“No Morgana, I do not want that,” Gwen said, getting the hint between her words. She admired,  _ loved _ that in Gwen, how she stood with so much dignity on her own.

“And you know, Elyan was supposed to come this weekend.” Morgana didn’t push and let her change the topic. 

“He texted me that he can’t.”

“Oh.” 

Gwen had been looking forward for Elyan’s coming, even had planned the things she wanted to do with him. She quite literally hadn’t shut up about Elyan, waiting to see him after a year with great enthusiasm. Homesickness had hit her hard. She had dearly missed her brother, that was for sure. A sentiment Morgana couldn’t exactly share, but understood.

“I’m sorry.” Gwen gave a half hearted smile.

Suddenly, Morgana wanted to drag Elyan there from wherever he was. She couldn’t do that, but damned if she didn’t make Gwen better.

“Hey, remember that time you told me about this giant blanket fort you made with him?” Gwen’s eyes shone and an amused smile appeared on her lips. “I bet  _ we _ can make one bigger.”

“You know we even borrowed blankets and cushions from the neighbours,” Gwen pointed out.

“And you know me, I never lose,” Morgana said, flashing a grin. 

While getting up to get the sheets from her bed, Gwen already felt much better. Morgana just always seemed to have that effect on her. She didn’t know what she would do without a friend like her. 

It was hard imagining a life without the raven haired girl, after how long she had known her. They had met when they were still in college. The school had assigned them as roommates and something had just immediately clicked. They became best friends and that hadn’t changed since. 

There were moments that Gwen wished it did, though. Those little moments when Morgana would hold her or when she was happy and her eyes twinkled with joy, when she was winning a discussion and a victorious smile spread across her face... At moments like that Gwen wished they could be something else, something more, but she would never risk her friendship with Morgana, not when what they had was already so great.

Gwen sighed and walked over to the closet to get more blankets. Why did she have to fall in love with her roommate out of everyone in the world? It wasn’t exactly the easiest situation to be in, especially since there was only one bathroom, but despite that Gwen didn’t want it any other way. She could take all the pain of not being able to love her the way she wants to if it meant being able to spend time with her. Those little moments were worth it.

As soon as she had gathered all the blankets and pillows she could find, she walked back to the living room where she saw Morgana carrying six pillows stacked on top of each other, her back turned to Gwen.

Gwen giggled under her breath. Typical Morgana, she thought. Always taking up more weight than she could carry.

Morgana hadn’t noticed Gwen walking in yet, her attention focussed on balancing the pillows. A mischievous smile spread across Gwen’s face.

She picked up one of the pillows she had just dropped on the floor and aimed as best as she could.

“WATCH OUT!” she screamed, as she threw the pillow, which hit a startled Morgana right in the face. The expression on her face had Gwen bend over with laughter.

Morgana, realizing what Gwen just did, started laughing and tried to throw the pillow back at her, missing completely, and only causing the girls to laugh even more.

“Alright,” Gwen said, trying to stop laughing. It had been hard to smile, now it was all effortless thanks to Morgana. “Time to work.”

Gwen took a moment to see what Morgana had done. 

Good lord, she had been  _ fast _ .

The living area had changed quite a bit in her absence. The coffee table before the sofa was removed. In its place, Morgana had put the four chairs they had, making a promising foundation for the best blanket fort of all times (even if it wouldn’t be the biggest, Gwen wouldn’t dare say it.) 

Morgana collected the pillows. She tried to put them in their previous places, balancing the pillows on the ground. 

And failing to do so.

Seeing her stand there as if the mystery of the century was laid in front of her, Gwen was having a hard time not bursting into laughter again. How adorable she looked was making her fuzzy.

Morgana leaned and took her phone from the couch, intently looking at it and then looking back at the pillows. 

Gwen could no longer hold it back.

“Do you have any idea?” Morgana turned, startled with her laugh. The puzzlement was still on her face.

“For the record, I  _ have _ an idea.” 

“Hmm,” Gwen hummed, “I can see. It is written all over your face.” 

“If only it was written in this stupid site,” Morgana grunted, scrolling down on her phone. “Where was that-”

“Wait, have you  _ never _ built one?” The surprise in her voice was a bit evident. Morgana stopped and looked at her, somewhat troubled.

“Uh, no. Total blanket fort virgin here.” Morgana returned to the pillows, mindlessly rearranging them. “Arthur was always too much of a pain. If we had spent time together in a secluded space, there was  _ no way _ both of us could come out alive. And it wasn’t like Uther- you know,” Morgana trailed, now definetly punching the poor pillows in the name of arranging them.

_ Good job Gwen _ , she thought.  _ Morgana is doing nice for you, go ahead and destroy the mood as usual. _

“One time, Elyan managed to get stuck in the blanket fort,” Gwen began. “Couldn’t get out for fifteen minutes and I was laughing too hard to help him.” 

“How did he manage that?” Morgana asked, amused and distracted. “It is a  _ blanket _ fort.”

“Elyan has a talent of getting himself into bizarre situations,” Gwen hummed, tossing Morgana the thick blanket she brought. “We are going to lay it on the ground, unless you want to get sick tomorrow.”

There was a slight smile on Morgana’s face as she carefully laid on the ground.

It was better. 

“Another time, he got a staple  _ and _ a destabler stuck in his hand,” Gwen kept talking and making little corrections over what Morgana did. 

“Let me guess, he tried to take the staple with the destabler?”

“That must have been the idea. I managed to stop him before he built a skyscraper on his finger.” Gwen knew she was going to be babbling nonsense, but Morgana laughed. 

“All the intelligence genes must have gone to you.” She ducked her head and gave a little smile to Morgana’s compliment. Disagreeing and not taking the compliment was a no-no in Morgana’s book, Gwen had long learnt not to disagree when she showered her with compliments. Subtly, to be appreciated on a daily basis had made Gwen more confident. It wasn’t something that came overnight, but Gwen could see how Morgana had changed her for the better. From waking up to see her face everyday to wishing good-night every night, Morgana had become an integrated part of her life, of who she had become. 

And Gwen quite liked the way it was, Morgana being a part of her life no matter how big or small. As long as she was there, Gwen didn’t care how. They were good friends, and if that was the only way Morgana would stay in her life, then so be it. 

“Now we’ll arrange the blanket over them,” Gwen said, clearing her throat and focusing.

She handed the pile of blankets, putting her hand between the half for Morgana to take. Morgana slipped her beneath the blanket pile. 

Their hands brushed for the briefest of seconds, sending a wave of electricity through her. Morgana hastily grabbed the pile and pulled the blankets.

Good grief, just by little touches she was shivering.  _ God help me when I’ll be in this tight space with her _ , Gwen thought. 

Thankfully after spending years living together, she had become astoundingly good at putting a straight face. Both of them were affectionate, sharing lots of hugs and I-love-you’s. She  _ had _ to master the art of putting a straight face.

“Right, right,” Morgana said, averting her eyes. “Over the chairs I presume?” 

“Yeah.” The ghost of her touch lingered.

_ Oh, such good friends _ .

They placed the blankets quietly, careful not to leave any openings. Temple furrowed in concentration, Morgana was trying to place the two blankets together that covered the top. Gwen was mostly done on her side, so she switched next to Morgana’s. She kneeled down and arranged the blankets that covered the entrance.

When she raised her head, Morgana was done and watching her. Her pupils were dilated, the green of her eyes fully covered by the black circle. 

Hmm, was it that dark already?

“Oh!” Gwen exclaimed. “We forgot the lights.” Morgana seemed to snap whatever she was in.

“I’ll go get them!” she said with an unusually high-pitched voice.

“They are in my room, fifth drawer!” Gwen called after her. 

The fort looked cozy. Not the biggest, perhaps, but cozy and cute. Gwen found herself smiling. 

In the meantime, Gwen unplugged Morgana’s computer. It was a nice coincidence that the socket was near, or else they’d have to use extensions. 

Morgana came not long after with an armful of Christmas lights. 

“Which colour you brought?” 

“That’s a surprise,” Morgana said, plugging it in but not turning on. A mischief smile was on her face, one that made her heart flutter each time.

Morgana crawled in, not even letting Gwen peak in as she arranged the lights. 

With someone else, it might have felt stupid to sit before the blanket fort, waiting for something she’d see in a few seconds. With Morgana, there was always an excitement. It was always worth the wait.

“Alright, come in.” 

Adjusting one last pillow to make it look perfect, Morgana called for Gwen to come in.

As she saw the blankets being carefully pushed aside to let Gwen in, she started to grow nervous. What if Gwen didn't like it? What if it wasn’t good enough?

Her questions were quickly answered when Gwen stuck her head through the opening.

Her mouth fell wide open and her eyes filled with amazement. The lights were twinkling in her eyes and Morgana couldn't help but stare. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Wow… this is amazing. You're amazing!" Gwen exclaimed, a blush tainting her cheeks as she realized what she just said.

Morgana let out a sigh.  _ “So cute,” _

“What?” Now it was Morgana's turn to feel embarrassed. “Nothing,” she muttered.

“These are just perfect.” Gwen said. “Hey, did I tell you about that time me and Elyan had to take down the light and got stuck on the roof?” Caught up in the memory, Gwen smiled to herself. Gwen always looked so happy thinking back at her adventures with a brother. It was one of the reasons Morgana couldn’t help but like Elyan. How could she not like someone that brought a smile to that beautiful face?

“So, we were about ten and twelve at the time. It was mid february and the christmas lights were still up. Which is why me and Elyan-'' Zoning out on Gwen’s story Morgana was staring in the other girl’s eyes. She always got that twinkle in her eyes whenever she talked about her childhood. When Gwen got all animated like that Morgana had a hard time focussing on anything she was saying.

“You can imagine how cold it was out there, we didn’t even have a coat!” As quiet as she often was, when Gwen felt comfortable she could talk a lot, and sometimes quite fast, which was why Morgana couldn’t help but stare at the way her lips moved. They looked so soft…  _ No, stop drifting off, you gotta listen!  _ she thought.

“So that’s when the door slammed shut and we immediately panicked!”  _ How would those lips feel like pressed against her own,  _ Morgana caught herself thinking.  _ I bet they’d feel amazing. _

“We came up with this entire plan in case we’d be stuck there forever and had to find a way to survive. You know how Elyan is!” At that Gwen let out a chuckle. She looked so adorable, Morgana couldn’t remember any of the reasons why she shouldn’t kiss her friend.

“But then-,” caught up in the moment Morgana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gwen. 

It was just a small kiss, nothing too passionate, yet it was a better kiss than Morgana ever had before. Caught up in the way Gwen’s lips felt against hers it took her a moment to realize Gwen wasn’t kissing her back.  _ Wait, she isn’t kissing me back. What did I do?  _

Pulling away from Gwen, Morgana noticed the shocked expression on her face. Morgana’s head filled with worries.  _ She doesn’t feel the same way. What if she hates me now? _ Morgana couldn’t help but panic.  _ Oh God, Oh God, what have I done?  _

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have. I’m so-,”

She was cut off by Gwen leaning in and kissing her. If she thought that last kiss felt great, she wasn’t prepared for this one. It was overwhelming. The way Gwen’s mouth moved against hers, her hand resting on Morgana’s waist. 

Moving to sit closer to the brunette she accidentally moved the chair behind them with her elbow, causing the blanket to slip off of it. Apparently this was an important support point for the fort, because the rest of the blankets followed soon after, burying the girls under several layers.

Buried under the blankets Gwen couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, Morgana following shortly after.

Before they knew it, they couldn’t stop laughing, which made getting out of the mess of blankets even more difficult.

Only when they both struggled their way out of the blankets and the laughter started to die out did Gwen start to realize what had just happened.

She had kissed Morgana. She had kissed her best friend… But Morgana was the one who kissed her first! Gwen’s mind was wandering, trying to make sense of what this must mean, when a hand appeared in front of her.

Looking up she saw that Morgana was standing over her, looking beautiful as ever, offering her a helping hand. 

Gwen took it, trying to avoid eye contact, afraid that the moment would pass as soon as she did.  _ What if Morgana hadn’t meant it that way? What if she thought it was all a mistake? _

Once standing, Gwen loosened her grip on Morgana’s hand, but Morgana seemed to have something different in mind, since she tightened her grip instead.

Feeling empowered by the way Morgana’s hand wrapped around hers, she looked up to meet Morgana’s eyes. As soon as they made eye contact Morgana pulled her closer for another kiss.

It was hard to not melt into the kiss and forget everything else, but Gwen felt like she had to. She had to know what all this meant. Then they could get back to kissing. 

With a sigh Gwen pulled back from the kiss. She could still feel the taste of Morgana’s lips on her.

Morgana looked at her, waiting for her to say something, fear filling her eyes. To reassure her, Gwen gave her a shy smile, which seemed to ease her nerves.

“How come we never did this before?” Gwen asked her, even though she knew what had been holding them back, but right now all those reasons just felt insignificant.

“I just didn’t think you could possibly like me that way.” Morgana replied, eyes focussed on the floor. “I mean I’m… and you’re…”

“What are you saying?” Gwen asked her, reaching out with her hand to Morgana’s.

“How could someone like you ever love someone as broken as me?” Morgana mumbled, just loud enough for Gwen to catch what she said. “Everything about you is so beautiful, from the way you look to the way you think. How could I ever deserve someone like you?”

“How could you say that?” Gwen exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. “How could you ever think I don’t deserve you? When you light up my world by just being here, when you make me feel better with a single smile, when you’re the reason I wake up in the morning… You are my happiness Morgana, my light in the dark, my everything. I love you more than anything in this world. Don’t you ever say you don’t deserve me, ever.”

“Alright,” Morgana says, a tear sliding down her cheek. “Alright, I love you to, so much, so much…”

Filled with emotion at seeing the other girl so upset, Gwen grabbed Morgana’s shoulder and pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight, like she never wanted to let go.

Standing together like that Gwen couldn’t help but think;  _ This is right, this is what love is supposed to feel like _ .

“You’re my happiness too, Gwen.” Morgana whispers, her breath ghosting over Gwen’s neck. “You always have been, I love you so much.”

_ I love you too, my love, my light, my happiness. _

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading our fic. We would love it if you'd let us know what you think in the comments! Kuddos are appreciated!


End file.
